


人类，听说你想骑我？

by mikay1026



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikay1026/pseuds/mikay1026





	人类，听说你想骑我？

《狼人杀》衍生番外

 

 

 

01

 

平和山是出了名的狼患之乡，而世代狩猎的未南村老张家更是平和山的镇山大佬。

 

可是有件事令张猎户很是担心。

 

看着连枪都拿不稳的小儿子，老张头语重心长道：“山里的狼又来偷羊了，这回连放羊的小孩儿也被叼了去。艺兴啊，你也二十四了，还不跟着爹去打猎？这样下去爹的衣钵你还怎么继承？”

 

说起来大家可能不信，虽生长在猎人世家，可这张艺兴到现在也没出师过一次，成天干完活后就喂喂羊逗逗兔子什么的。比起五大三粗的同龄人，他看起来还真有点弱不禁风，父亲老张头又疼他得紧，活脱脱养成个白嫩嫩的小少爷。

 

小儿子张艺兴嫌弃般的放下枪，皱着一张小脸却也不正经回话：“打打杀杀不好吧，好累哦……”

 

老张头哼了一声，胡子都飞天，嘴炮模式开启，“你不杀它们，它们就来吃你，别忘了你娘是怎么走的。就算你是我们家唯一一个懂兽语的，可它们有听过你话吗？还不是照样吃人？唉哟张家后继无人咯，爹咋向列祖列宗交代啊，这老脸往哪儿搁哟……”

 

“爹您要是再这么逼我……”他放下捂耳朵的手，“那我就去了。”

 

老张头偷笑，这招好使，可好像还欠把火候。

 

“唉，你不愿意倒也不勉强，就是怕村里那些说三道四的又说我们老张家会御兽是骗人的咯……”

 

一根筋的张艺兴一听果然不服气了：“那我还就得让他们见识见识，明天就把那群野狼的头狼拿下！”

 

老张头点头正暗自得意，便见小儿子拳头一握，眼里燃着熊熊的斗志。

 

“我要驯服那狼王，让它做我的跟宠坐骑，想骑就骑！”

 

 

02

 

有些人，最激情澎湃壮志豪情的宣言往往一宣布，就立刻萎了。

 

“爹，我可以反悔吗？”

 

“我已经写了公告贴村口了！”

 

“……”

 

 

03

 

听说老张家的小儿子张艺兴终于要出师了，并且还夸下了要拿野狼首领作跟宠坐骑的海口，村人们前来送行是假，看戏是真。

 

“小兴呀，你这单人打猎就只带一支枪够用吗？”

 

“唉哟李婶儿，本来我这一支都不想带的……”

 

“嚯！年纪轻轻的，怎么就这么狂！”

 

“……（我讲的是实话啊）”

 

“小张啊，都说你会兽语，那我家这黄狗嗷呜嗷呜的说了些啥呢？”

 

“……‘龟儿子个妈卖批的又不给老子饭吃’。”

 

“你！你！怎么骂人呢！”

 

“……（我讲的真是实话啊）”

 

“艺兴啊——”

 

“艺兴呀——”

 

“艺——”

 

“好了各位！别再送了！我已经感觉到狼来啦！”

 

顿时里三层外三层的围观群众作鸟兽散。

 

 

04

 

有人想把狼群老大收为跟宠坐骑的消息经由管不住嘴的麻雀、麋鹿、野鸭子家长里短的短暂唠嗑和四处散播后，最终还是传到了狼王的耳朵里。

 

“这次又是谁找死？”狼王眼皮子都没抬一下，喉咙里有平稳的呼噜声，要不是这冰冷冻人的质问声，下属几乎以为幻听。

 

“听说是未南村张家的小儿子。”

 

“哦？”耳朵敏感的扇动两下，狼王睁眼支起身子，“张艺兴？”

 

“是。”

 

有趣。你终于来了。

 

狼王舔舔尖利的牙齿。

 

来驯服我吧，我的狼后。

 

 

 

05

 

当张艺兴被狼群包围时，他还是没有开枪，甚至席地而坐，光明正大地把每只狼看遍。

 

狼群也不像是想攻击他，只是围着他，比起监视这样的词，说看管更合适。

 

“哎，你们是不是知道我要来呀？”张艺兴笑眯眯的，取了口袋里一块猪肉冲离他最近的一只小狼崽招呼，“这个天气了你怎么还在换毛啊？该多吃点肉，这么毛不拉几的，你们狼王一定只顾自己吃肉不管你们这些小崽子对不对？”

 

“嗷呜！你说的太对了！”小狼崽叼了那口肉吞了，心底涌出一阵暖流，可怜兮兮地一下蹦到张艺兴怀里蹭蹭，还冲他委屈的哼哼唧唧。

 

安抚着怀里的小狼，环视了一下，张艺兴说：“你们也好像都没吃饱？我这有一口袋的肉，乖乖排队来吃吧。”

 

狼群一阵躁动后，竟然听话地有秩序地排起了队。

 

“你说我好不好？”喂食之前还故意拿肉在狼面前晃，“回答的我满意了才有的吃哦。”

 

“好！”野狼着实也喜欢这个一点也不怕它、还给它肉吃的人类，立刻双目炯炯，舔嘴哈气，大尾巴摇得比狗都欢。

 

野兽不是为他的武力所折服，而是惊叹和欣赏——行迹一向卑劣的人类中竟然有懂得兽语的如此精英。也不知这精英是真善良还是真傻瓜了，面对它们一群猛兽竟然毫无戒心，甚至有点视若己出那么点意思。

 

 

06

 

张艺兴对狼们是真好，但心里也打着小九九。

 

人有句话叫“吃人嘴短”不知狼儿们听过吗？

 

我可是要收了你们老大的人诶，当然得好好圈几个帮手啦。

 

 

 

07

 

和张艺兴嬉闹的狼群忽然嗅到狼王的气味，纷纷起身垂头让道，张艺兴看过去，在夹道的那端一匹体型高大匀称、四肢修长健壮的，并且正向自己走来的，一定就是狼王了。它鎏金双眸锁定自己，暗光涌动，灰黑色的皮毛随着步伐移动和肌肉收缩伸展，起伏出规律的波纹。

 

它停驻在坐定的张艺兴面前，视线扫了眼张艺兴怀中的小狼崽。

 

“还不滚？”

 

张艺兴想抱紧瑟瑟发抖的小狼崽，却还是被它挣脱，“哎，你别跑啊……”随即盘着的一侧内膝被一只爪子压住，厚实的重量透过早已坚硬的肉垫压下。

 

“哎疼疼疼——你太重啦！”

 

狼王低头，冰凉湿润的鼻子擦过他的额头。

 

“人类，听说你想骑我？”

 

 

08

 

哼，狼这种禽兽！忘恩负义、恩将仇报、背信弃义、以怨报德、过河拆桥……还有，还有什么来着？哎呀反正就都不是好东西！

 

先前在树林里张艺兴看狼王好像有点脑子，哄骗、不，交流起来有点困难，心里正盘算着干脆拿枪指着它脑袋逼良为娼算啦，“你从不从我”、“你就说答不答应”、“跟着我管你吃香喝辣”之类软硬兼有的威逼利诱。

 

可惜心中所想却被狼王先一步看穿，大爪将他腿边的枪杆子挥到一边，头再一偏，酷酷地向下属们命令。

 

“把他给我弄到巢穴里。”

 

张艺兴又可怜又生气，被狼群拖到狼窝里现在几乎算被扒得光溜溜的，还被狼王压在干草堆里，两爪摁住左右臂动弹不得。

 

这番架势虽然吓人，但张艺兴并不害怕，狼王还收着爪子呢，一点都没划着他。

 

“你肚子饿吗？”可惜自己带的肉刚刚都分掉了。

 

狼王在他耳边低声说：“正饥肠辘辘呢……”

 

完了。

 

张艺兴想。

 

天妒英才。

 

 

09

 

当张艺兴被狼王舔的浑身震颤、泄身时舒服得仿佛三魂七魄都出了窍、回头瞄到狼王身下那庞然大物完全勃起时，他觉得要是这家伙真的插进来的话，出了窍的三魂七魄怕是回不来了。他摇着头向前爬，想要逃离接下来的酷刑，却被一双温暖的手抓住脚踝无情地拖了回去。

 

……嗯？哪儿来的手？

 

“我这样子在你们人类中好看吗？”狼王竟然变成了一个细眉朗目的翩翩青年，可惜他身下翘起的凶器似乎不怎么友好。

 

张艺兴扭头看他，一顿粗话闷在喉咙里就被直接吻住。

 

——实在太他娘的好看了！嗯，他这个人不会说话，就只知道这狼王的人脸在村儿里绝对没人敢和他比较。

 

“你说，我好看吗？”

 

被吻得七荤八素的张艺兴望着脸前不断凑近的美人容颜不住的点头。

 

“你说，我大吗？”

 

视线随着他优越的身段下移，虽然比刚刚狼形时小了不少，但放在人类当中也是可观又可怕的尺寸。张艺兴恍恍惚惚的，点点头又摇摇头。

 

“你说，我能骑你吗？”

 

“？？？”

 

 

10

 

张艺兴下意识地往后躲了躲，“你……想要个人形跟宠？”

 

狼王粲然一笑轻摇着头，掌着他的后脑勺又啃上他的嘴。

 

“我是说，我要和你交配。”

 

 

11

 

交配过程（略）。

 

 

12

 

听到洞窟深处传来的惨叫声，小狼崽支起耳朵轻颤了两下，它扭头朝旁边的成年狼焦急地问：“小烈哥哥！老大是不是在吃那个人啊！”

 

旁边褐色带点暗红的成年狼把它揽进怀里，“嗯，确实在‘吃’。”

 

“可、可是他对我们很好啊！老大不是想立狼后吗？我觉得他挺好的！”

 

红狼笑嘻嘻龇牙，“所以现在正在交配啊。”

 

断断续续的惨叫声不知什么时候转换成了娇媚的长调，听得小狼崽浑身一颤。

 

“原来‘交配’是这么可怕的事情啊……那个人叫的好痛苦哦。”

 

“你不懂，这是人与动物、狼与自然、爱与生命，性与哲理，达到史前大和谐的极致欢愉……”

 

一头灰狼一屁股撞开红狼，“朴灿烈你少跟妮妮乱讲！”

 

“噫，我怎么乱讲啦？他们明明……咳咳咳！”红狼获得灰狼一记叼喉。

 

灰狼回头对小狼崽说：“妮妮你还小，再长大些暻秀哥再教你。”然后一脸正气地捂住了它的耳朵。

 

心如止水地让耳朵自动过滤着那绕梁三日的婉转呻吟，灰狼看着小狼崽安稳地睡着了，自己身子却被红狼一拱。

 

“你刚刚说他长大你要教他什么？”

 

……等等，你是不是有什么误解？

 

 

13

 

终于结束了长达三小时的交配、半小时的锁结，张艺兴的肚子已经被喂饱了狼种。

 

“终于可以安心等我的宝宝出生了。”恋恋不舍地拔出了疲软的器官，狼王低头柔情地舔去张艺兴颊边的汗滴，

 

别说巴掌，连瞪旁边这个人的力气都没有。他承认自己的惨叫是夸张了些，但不代表一点不痛啊！而且现在肚子里涨呼呼的，全都……全都是这头禽兽的种子！

 

“宝你妈个头！你，你干嘛这样啊……”自己被一头狼这样了，还怎么回村儿见人、怎么跟爹交代啊！

 

狼王瞪眼看他，还颇为委屈地说：“你是我的狼后啊，怎么不能给我生宝宝了？”

 

“谁是你狼后？？”

 

“你自己答应的。”狼王摘掉张艺兴因太震惊扭头而沾到脸上的干草渣渣，“我们小时候见过的啊。”

 

“我们？小时候？？啥时候？？？”

 

“小时候。”

 

“……”

 

 

14

 

张艺兴终于想起来了。

 

他十岁那年在村口捡到一条狗，善良的小娃心疼这半死不活的灰黑小野狗，便把他带回家悉心照料。陪它聊天，给它喂食，不出一月，那小野狗容光焕发，整天粘着他，蹲坑洗澡睡觉都不落，跟条小尾巴似的，还和他胡诌八卦闲谈唠嗑。

 

“兴兴，我以后一定会成为平和山的老大！”端坐在张艺兴腿上不住摇尾巴的小野狗一脸荡漾着想得到称赞的渴望。

 

“唉哟……可拉倒吧吴世勋，你别被那些老虎狮子吃掉就好啦。”小娃娃坐在槐树下，零零碎碎的光斑在他发梢上跳舞旋转。

 

“我超认真的！”小野狗吴世勋气得叫唤两声，“我要成为狼王，你就是狼后！”

 

“狼后……？”太阳晒得暖洋洋的，眼皮子都在亲吻啦。

 

“没错！你是我的狼后，我们还会生好多好多小宝宝……答应我啦好不好？”

 

“嗯……？好啦……当狼后……生宝宝……吴世勋你别闹了，让我睡会儿……”

 

小野狗亲亲小娃娃胖嘟嘟的脸蛋儿。

 

“我会成为平和山的狼王的，给我时间。”

 

“嗯……到时候我就去找你……”小娃娃在睡梦里也有一搭没一搭地答话。

 

在他甜美的梦境里，漫天飘着香甜的槐花花瓣，他和小野狗吴世勋在油菜花田里捉迷藏。

 

他叫着世勋吴世勋你在哪儿，翻过这一簇又撩开那一把，就是不见他的小野狗，小娃娃着急得大哭起来。

 

被父亲摇醒时，他的小野狗真的不见了……

 

 

15

 

老！天！爷！呀！——十四年了！他的小野狗竟然真成了平和山的狼王！

 

还、还、还和他有了夫妻之实！

 

张艺兴气得想咬舌自尽。

 

吴世勋唇疾舌快地撬开他的齿关攫住小舌头。

 

“你……这个……人模狗样的……唔……”

 

纠缠够了才松开那吮吻得过分红肿的嘴唇，吴世勋笑眼弯弯，“这头人模狗样的狼早就被你驯服了，他喜欢你呀。”

 

“……哼。”张艺兴不知是生气还是害羞，脸红了一片，别过头去。

 

狼王歪着头瞅他的狼后，“还和我生气呢？”

 

张艺兴咬着唇思量半晌，瞪着吴世勋的眼睛明亮含情。

 

“那……你明天跟我回村儿。”

 

 

16

 

听说老张家小儿子张艺兴凯旋了，未南村人全都到村口迎接。

 

老张头看着从森林里骑着一头灰黑色大野狼回来的小儿子简直老泪纵横。

 

——我儿艺兴终于出息了！

 

吴世勋颠了一下骑坐在他身上的张艺兴，惹来身上人一番拳头。

 

“吴世勋你！我屁股还疼呢！”

 

他扭头冲努力抑制龇牙咧嘴表情的人坏笑，问：

 

“人类，不是你要骑我的吗？”

 

 

END

  

已知条件：吴世勋颜美、吴世勋器大、张艺兴颜狗

隐藏条件：吴世勋活好

求证结论：搞否

（过程略）  
可推结论：颜狗兴无法拒绝狼王勋的交配定理(

 

爱每一位仙女，晚安。

 

20170312


End file.
